It's a Wonderful Rae Part 2
"It's a Wonderful Rae pt 2" is the final episode of Series 1 and brings the series to a close. It is the beginning of Rae and Finn's relationship, as well as a relationship between Chop and Izzy. Plotline Rae is in a very dark place following Tix's deterioration. When she meets the gang in the Fish and Chip shop for a 'de-brief', Chop and Archie leave - and she finds herself feeling awkward after witnessing the kiss between Chloe and Finn. While Finn exits to the bathroom, Chloe tells Rae that she has actually started to develop real feelings for Finn. Rae has a daydream about running Chloe over with a truck, but it is broken when Finn returns. The three sit in silence until Rae decides to leave, forgetting her bag. After she tells her mother what she had seen that very morning, she finds out that Karim had not cheated on her mother, and that it was just his sister and her children. She finally realizes that she has left her diary at the Fish and Chip shop, but the woman behind the counter tells her that her friend took it for her. She runs to Chloe's, but is too late as she has already read it. Rae becomes gradually more and more depressed from having no one to talk to, and tries to commit suicide, only to be run over by a car. She enters a dream like state in which Tix acts to be some sort of guardian angel and shows her what the world would be like without her. After being told that she is in a coma and that her Mother, Karim, and Finn are at her beside, she agrees to wake up; only to find she is not in a coma, but still lying on the side of the road. One of the boys that had previously bullied Rae shows remorse for running her over and drives her to the hospital. Rae then goes to see Kester, and they have a heart to heart about Rae's father and also talk about Rae's suicide attempt. He tells her to go to her mother's wedding reception, and she changes into the dress her mother bought her. After Chloe tells Rae to stay away from her and her friends at the reception, Rae decides to give a speech and finally reveals the truth about herself. Chop reveals how he feels about Izzy, and Archie tries to reveal the fact that he is gay but decides against it. Rae and Chloe make up, Chloe stating that Finn is not interested in her. When she goes looking for Finn, she finds him at the Fish and Chip shop and he tries to tell her something, but fails, so instead uses their special language and writes "I love u" on her back. She tells him not to say it if he doesn't mean it, but he confirms that he doesn't care if she believes him or not, implying that he does in fact love her. The next day, Rae starts to make an effort and she and Karim share a tender moment in which he tries to explain about the birds in English- but soon converts back to French as he has no clue how to speak English. Rae goes back to Kester for her sessions, and asks whether she needs to be admitted again because she had tried to kill herself. He replies with, "No," and so she asks whether she is better to which he replies again, "No." He then goes on to tell her she is in fact ready for therapy. Rae smiles knowing that she is one step closer to getting better. Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes